


WWE vs TNA

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Invasion, Monday Night War reborn, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: After Wrestlemania34, TNA invades Monday Night RAW and restarts an old feud with the WWE and other companies similar to it when WCW had been at war with them. Only for Dean Ambrose, this is more personal. Her best friend is on Impact and she can't even recognise Sami Callihan anymore since it had been years since they last met...





	WWE vs TNA

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up amongst the Monday Night War, I loved how well the then-WWF fought WCW, lately I've been hoping that WWE would do something like that with Global Force Wrestling (TNA Impact). This is my account on what could happen and with a few gender swaps of some wrestlers, Dean Ambrose especially.

* * *

**_RAW April 9 th 2018_:**

The WWE had celebrated well with the success of Wrestlemania34, Roman Reigns had defeated Brock Lesnar for the Universal Championship, Seth Rollins prevailing to capture the Intercontinental Title against Finn Balor/Prince Devitt and The Miz, Braun Strowman and Bray Wyatt got the Tag-Team Championship from The Bar, Nia Jax defeated Alexa Bliss for the RAW Women's Championship and made her cousins very proud and Ronda Rousey made her debut in the ring by defeating Stephanie McMahon and Triple H with RAW General Manager Kurt Angle, but Stephanie was fired.

Vince had finally had _enough_ with his daughter'spoilt brat ways, Hunter left RAW permanently and gave Kurt the Commissioner's job whilst hiring Shawn Michaels to be General Manager, since Daniel Bryan returned to the ring with Shane McMahon, winning against Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin was hired to take Bryan's place on Smackdown Live "well, I've got to say, well done to _everyone_ on both Team Red and Team Blue" Vince praised the entire roster that gathered with their Commissioners and General Managers on Monday Night RAW with the commentators for both brands also on RAW, the roster looked proud of themselves as well.

* * *

Hunter came onto RAW to quickly tell Vince something and then left back for the NXT rookies at the performance centre "I want all of you to be on your guard as well, Hunter's just warned me about Stephanie's new allegiance to Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling's Impact Zone, make sure you keep an eye out for TNA Superstars" the locker rooms looked at each other when Becky Lynch spoke up "Vince, them lads and lasses _hate_ WWE an' Steph's _WWE_ " "I know, Becky. But I want all of you to watch each other's backs, until GFW is leaving us alone, we can't afford to be fighting each other like at Survivor Series every year" Vince said as he went backstage to his office, followed by Shane, Kurt, Steve and Shawn "this isn't good, McMahon. Steph won't stop until we pay" Steve warned Vince.

"I know that, Steve. But what can I do? I've got the business to look out for" he said as he got on with his work and Kurt helped out Shane with giving Shawn and Steve the ropes of the GM business again "Vince, isn't Ambrose supposed to be back tonight?" Vince nodded "I'm just reading the doctor's report on her injury, something wasn't right about the way she was injured. Dean supposedly snapped her triceps muscle in complete half, but according to this, she only marginally tore it" Kurt looked at the report "Steph, she _hated_ Dean because of her unpredictability" he said.

Meanwhile, RAW went on as usual, Smackdown kept off the screen while the two brands hung out backstage. Roman had just returned to his and Seth's locker room and grabbed a shower when Seth's match against Finn Balor, he wanted a match one-on-one with Finn without Miz or his lackeys nearby. Roman had just gotten dried and changed into his street clothes when he saw _GFW_ stars attack Finn and Seth, he ran out of the locker room and down to the ring where he threw himself into the fight against Sami Callihan and his goons from Impact Zone...


End file.
